


I Said that I Loved You

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Citronshipping, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: "I said that I loved you. I was drunk, but I meant it anyway."





	I Said that I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble brought on by a line in a song that just seemed too perfect. The song has nothing else to do with the fic, but it's "Sailor Song" by The Town Pants.
> 
> Thanks to SerenityXStar for betaing! Additional spoiler-y credit in the end notes.

"I love you."

The words slurred against Marik's neck as Bakura pressed his face against Marik's collar. They were paused for a streetlight, Bakura's arm curled around Marik's waist, Marik's slung over Bakura's shoulders, deceptively casual as he directed them back to his flat. Marik buzzed pleasantly from the beer, but Bakura was flat-out drunk. Marik had made the mistake of calling Bakura a lightweight and Bakura, in trying to prove him wrong, had only proved him right. Not that Marik would rub it in when his Thief King was being so incredibly affectionate. He could feel kisses pressed into the gold at his throat, another declaration of love whispered into his adornment. Marik chuckled, guiding Bakura across the street once it was safe. "Me or my gold?"

Bakura lifted his head as they walked, though he still leaned into Marik's side. "Both," he smirked, the old scar on his face twisting with the motion. "Mostly you." That earned Bakura a kiss on the head even though he still bristled at their height difference. "Stop that."

"No. You're finally admitting you have a heart, black and shriveled though it may be. We should celebrate."

"Back at your apartment?" Bakura tried to give Marik a sultry look but he ended up yawning in the middle of it. "Damnit."

Marik's laugh echoed off the wall next to them. They were almost home - a strange feeling for Marik, to have somewhere he considered home and he wondered if Bakura felt it too. Home, where he could put Bakura to bed and wake up with his back pressed to Marik's chest, tangled up in his arms and silk sheets. Home, where Bakura would crawl into bed and promptly pass out. Marik wasn't quite ready for that. Not tonight. Not yet. He led Bakura into the next alley, pushing him back against the wall, hands braced on the wall to pen him in. Bakura's eyes lidded, both hands settling on Marik's waist. His tongue wet his lips as Marik's head lowered, stopping just short of connecting. "Say it again," Marik commanded. "I want to see your face when you say it."

The drunken flush on Bakura's cheeks deepened, spreading his legs in hopes that Marik would fit himself between his thighs. He didn't look away though. "I love you." His tongue felt thick and slow but he didn't miss how Marik's pupils dilated. Bakura raised his head away from the wall, lips brushing Marik's as he spoke. "I love you, Marik Ishtar." Marik's fingers wound into Bakura's hair, holding fast as Marik pressed forward, kissing Bakura, those words burning through him. He loved him. Bakura loved him. Bakura was drunk and might not have ever said it otherwise, but he loved him and Marik had never wanted him more.

But Bakura broke their kiss to yawn into Marik's shoulder. "Damnit. Sorry." Marik kissed his hair and this time Bakura didn't protest, curling into Marik's chest with a drunken nuzzle. "Stupid beer."

"Come on, mighty Thief King." Marik held him as close as he could as they resumed their walk home. "Let's get you to bed."

Marik awoke the next morning to Bakura kissing and nibbling his neck. Marik had tucked Bakura in still dressed. At some point, Bakura had thrown his clothes off to sleep naked like he preferred, his bare chest pressed against Marik's arm. His fingers teased at the hem of Marik's tank top, sneaking under the fabric to caress his abs. "You sleep with too many clothes on." Marik wasn't ready for their bickering so he merely rolled over, bumping their heads together. Bakura shifted his attentions from his neck to his shoulder, kissing along his collarbone to get there, fingers teasing along the waistband of Marik's boxers.

He would keep it up all morning if Marik let him, gentle caresses and reverent kisses and the hint of hungry teeth. Marik wondered again if Bakura didn't have a worship kink and Marik wondered again if he himself didn't have a being worshipped kink. Bakura propped himself on his elbow, blowing Marik's hair away from his neck, making him shiver as Bakura kissed his way to his ear. "I meant what I said last night." Marik hummed questioningly, shifting to run his hands up Bakura's chest. Bakura nosed along the shell of Marik's ear. "I said that I loved you." Marik's hands stilled over Bakura's heart, his eyes finally opening slowly. "I was drunk, but I meant it anyway."

Marik stared at Bakura. He hadn't thought Bakura would remember, much less repeat what he'd said. If he were an honest man, he would admit he didn't think he'd ever hear those words from Bakura at all. And here he was... In Marik's bed after a night of drinking... Confessing soberly what he'd drunkenly declared a few hours before... Bakura tucked his hair behind his ear, laughing nervously. "Don't have to say it back, but thought you might at least say something." Marik's eyes darkened as they roamed over Bakura's chest, fingertips pressing into his skin. "...Marik? You-"

Bakura's words ended in a muffled gasp as Marik pushed him down onto the bed, mouth latched onto Bakura's, Marik's tongue pushing between his lips as though he could taste those sweet words on Bakura's tongue. Bakura grabbed onto Marik's shoulders, anchoring himself lest Marik's passion sweep him away. He whined as Marik pulled back, golden hair framing their faces. "I love you. Of course I love you." He plucked another kiss from his Thief King's lips. "I love you, Bakura. I've loved you for years."

"I know." Bakura rubbed their noses together. "I know. Sorry it took me so long to realize you needed to hear it." He cupped Marik's face, breathing him in, breathing in as though Marik was the embodiment of Meskhenet bestowing Bakura's ka to him, and he grinned, a bright joyous thing. Marik fit himself between Bakura's thighs, kissing that grin, sighing against his mouth as their cocks brushed together, Marik's boxers tented. Bakura nibbled Marik's jaw as they began to rock together. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"How much you love me."

It was almost lunch before they got out of bed, hair thoroughly wrecked, Bakura sporting a brand new to him golden armband.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the armband gift idea goes to Sitabethel!


End file.
